This research is designed to yield information about the fundamental principles of synaptic transmission in the hippocampus which would lend to the understanding of changes in synaptic function due to pathological neural conditions. Furthermore, results from these pharmacological experiments would be beneficial to the development of therapeutic treatments for synaptic malfunction. While this grant application is directed at understanding synaptic development, the techniques learned and training involved will allow for the study of several forms of synaptic change due to such events as aging, disease, damage, or hypoxia.